


Office Shenanigans

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: AH Oneshots [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, Mischief, Pranks, Shenanigans, lock pick, oneshot prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: When a gift arrives at the Achievement Hunter office, Ryan, Jeremy, and Jack can't resist using it to its full potential.





	Office Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightningflourish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningflourish/gifts).



> I was challenged by Lightningflourish in our discord chat to write this fic using this photo as a prompt: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/230202721674854400/303693758518657025/image.png

It was a warm summer day in Austin Texas and the Achievement Hunter crew were finishing up a Let's Play in Minecraft. The only members currently not on business trips or in meetings were Ryan, Jeremy and Jack.

"Let's stop!" Jack called and the three ended their recording, Ryan sitting back and yawning. Jeremy looked over the top of his monitor and grinned at his friend.

"Getting sleepy Haywood?" he asked. Ryan looked over at Jeremy and shrugged.

"Not really, just a little worn out," he said as he stood and stretched. Jeremy rolled away from his desk and spun in circles in the middle of the office room, looking over at Gavin and Michael's empty desks.

"What're we going to film without Team Nice Dynamite?" he wondered aloud. Jack looked over and shrugged.

"We could prerecord the next AHWU," he suggested. Ryan groaned causing Jeremy to smile.

"What?" Jack asked worried about Ryan. Jeremy laughed and held his sides as he replied.

"That means that Ryan will have to be on camera more if they're not here!" he laughed seeing Ryan pout in his chair.

"Trust me I'll find a way," he muttered and Jeremy and Jack laughed. They set up the camera and got the game list and sponsor reads ready, Trevor coming over to join them. During the unboxing part of the show Trevor opened one box and read the note inside.

"Dear Ryan, hope this gift UNLOCKS many new adventures for you and the guys!" it read. Ryan looked over Trevor's shoulder and closed his eyes and groaned.

"You okay there buddy?" Jeremy asked smiling. Ryan held up the gift and sighed.

"It's a pun. They sent me a lock pick set. Thank you!" Ryan said to the camera with a genuine smile.

"Oh we can have fun with that!" Jack said with an evil grin on his face. After the camera was turned off Ryan examined the lock pick set and smiled, an idea forming in his dark mind.

"Hey guys, let's move Gavin and Geoff's desks into that old office room Gavin used to have!" he said. Jeremy's eyes lit up with mischief and Jack chuckled.

"Ryan you know that office has been locked for years," he said. Ryan just held up the lock pick set and smiled triumphantly.

"Ooh! Let's do it!" Jeremy giggled and bounded away to the old office before Jack could say anything. The trio met up in front of the office, door locked as expected.

"Ryan do you even know how to use that thing?" Jack asked skeptically as Ryan crouched down and went to work on the lock.

"Course I do Jack!" Ryan said pretending to sound hurt.

"How the hell do you know how to use a lock pick?" Jeremy asked curiously as he squatted next to his Battle Buddy.

"Listen, don't judge my past," Ryan said mysteriously and waggled his eyebrows at Jeremy who just giggled again.

"What the fuck Ryan?" Jack laughed. A few minutes later Ryan frowned. The door remained shut.

"Damn it! It must be a newer model," he grumbled. Jeremy looked at him.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"It means that this fucker is going to be more of a challenge than I thought," Ryan mused examining the lock more closely.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea then," Jack said. Ryan looked up at Jack, hand to his heart and mock surprise on his face.

"Jack Pattillo! I'm shocked that you have such little faith in my abilities! A Haywood never quits!" he said and went back to the task, Jeremy cheering him on.

A minute later Ryan heard a satisfying click and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Boys, we're in!" he said. Jeremy cheered and Jack smiled. They pushed the door open and turned on the light.

"Let's get to work!" Jeremy said.

~~~  
~~~

A few hours later the trio sat in the Achievement Hunter office playing Dead by Daylight when Gavin, Geoff, Michael, and Lindsay walked in followed by Matt and Trevor who had their phones at the ready, being asked to film the reactions. Geoff walked right over to his desk and sat down, engrossed with something on his phone. Gavin was standing with jaw open, staring at his empty desk, Michael laughing hysterically.

"Dude! You lost your fucking desk!" he laughed.

"Oh yeah, that was like that when we got here this morning," Jeremy said offhandedly, trying his best not to smile. Jack was already shaking with laughter as Lindsay and Michael laughed at Gavin.

"Wot?!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Gavin please, I'm trying to concentrate and your fucking voice isn't helping," Geoff said not looking up from his phone. The whole office smiled as Ryan reached over and tapped Geoff's shoulder. The man looked at Ryan annoyed.

"What do you want asshole?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Ryan just pointed at Geoff's desk.

The entire room erupted in laughter as Geoff's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Matt zoomed in on his face as Geoff sputtered out some incoherent nonsense. Gavin noticed the cameras first and slapped his forehead.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Shenanigans!" Jeremy cheered and threw his arms into the air, Ryan and Jack now joining in with his laughter. After a minute the trio led the group to the small office and stood proudly next to it.

"It's all in there?" Gavin asked. Ryan nodded.

"Well get it out!" Geoff exclaimed. Jeremy held his hands up in mock defeat and smiled.

"Okay Ramsey, don't get your beard all in a twist," he said and turned the knob. His smile turned into a frown when the door didn't respond. He looked up at the others as he tried again, and again, the knob refused to turn.

"Oh shit!" he said.

"What did you do?" Jack asked growing worried. Jeremy looked up in horror at the group.

"It's locked!" he said. Michael laughed and Ryan frowned, gently pushing Jeremy out of the way and trying himself.

"That's weird, I don't remember locking it. Jack?" he asked. The gent shook his head. Ryan looked at Jeremy raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me pal I'm fucking clean of this crime!" he said.

"Just use the lock pick," Jack suggested. Ryan smiled and snapped his fingers as he searched his pockets. He frowned and looked up.

"Uh-oh!" he said looking worried. Jeremy groaned.

"What now?" he moaned. Ryan swallowed and smiled awkwardly.

"So, I may have left the lock pick in there," he said. The room fell silent.

"What the fuck Ryan?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"You had one job!" Jack moaned and put his hand on his forehead. Ryan looked around at the faces and cameras looking at him, then smiled.

"Just kidding!" he said and held up the lock pick.

"James Ryan Haywood! Don't ever fucking do that again!" Jeremy exclaimed hitting Ryan playfully in the chest as the group laughed again.

"Double shenanigans!" Michael cheered as Ryan unlocked the door and they began moving the items back to their office.


End file.
